


Hold still

by BlueValki



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dany on top, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jonerys, Love, Short Drabble, Smut, The Lord's Kiss, Yeah that's the word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 19:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueValki/pseuds/BlueValki
Summary: My attempt at not writing smut lasted two drabbles...the third was like me attempting to resist a full plate of lasagna.Well at least I tried haha





	Hold still

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn't resist anymore...I truly tried not to write smut and show that I am able to think also to other things involving Jonerys, and I truly hope to write more about them in other contexts...but they have engulfed me in their throes of passion and I couldn't ..couldn't possibly resist!!!
> 
> (This happens after the Great War)

"Hold still" he breathed.

And his hands skimmed on her skin, went to map her bare shoulders, his fingers caressing the line of her neck.  
She felt a shiver. Sudden and jolting pleasure crossing her spine and her soul alike.

"Hold still" he said.

And his hands placed on her hipbones, holding her, trapping her.  
Gentle, yet firm and full of promise.  
Her eyes followed his descent and his molten obsidian gaze.  
"Jon" her lips mouthed. A strained, vibrant sound. Asking for something, promising him that she was there waiting for him.  
She wouldn't back down, she would take all that he had to offer her.  
That was good, because he, in that exact moment, seemed truly short of mercy.  
His gaze caught hers till he couldn't resist anymore, and lowered it on the golden trimmed curls and what was under them.

He licked his lips.

Dany wondered if he was somewhat conscious of what an erotic image he provided, all nestled between her legs and pondering what was the best way to proceed.

"Don't move" he practically breathed on her cunt.  
His eyes found hers again, and with an obscene slowness he licked at her folds one first time.  
The flat of his tongue went to meet her and it was such a sweet pleasure that her mouth opened silently. She closed her eyes at the pure bliss, but then she found herself again. She wanted to look. Her eyes searched his again.

This time, he delivered an open-mouthed kiss, slow torture enveloping her, the sensation so complete, and her back moulded in a sudden arch from the bed.  
His tongue went to lick her folds, circles of extasy then little, fast flicks on her most sensitive pearl. Her pelvis arched again to give better access. Legs opening more for him. And that was when her freedom ended.

He suddenly regained his senses. His hands pursuing the purpose they had before, locking her middle section. He pushed down, her back now pinned to the mattress, where soft and warm furs tickled her sensitive skin. She squirmed in his grip, needing some form of release, her body so enthralled that she thought she had lost her lungs. 

He kept assaulting her, his tongue a damnation, his mouth a temptation itself, opening up to envelope all of her pleasure. His hands though were firm, his grip strong on her. She couldn't escape. He had her trapped, and she would submit completely to the pleasure. She was sure she would've been swallowed whole.  
In an attempt to release some of the pent up sensations that threatened to burst her, she screamed.

First his name. Then a curse. Then a high pitched frustrated moan. Her pelvis tensed, every nerve on high, every sensation amplified.  
She was a dragon. And he had trapped her in a spiral of pleasure. Taking her higher with every kiss and lick.  
She wasn't sure she wanted to exit from it ever again. The restrictions he imposed on her acting as fuel, the movements of his tongue a continuous melting torture. 

She lost it all when he decided that she earned another wave of pleasure to be pushed into madness. His thumb went to expose better her clit, stretching the skin over it and discovering entirely her cunt to him like a prize. Skin stretched, nerves aflame, she couldn't win against the motions of his hot tongue on her.  
She fell. And fell and fell again. Until she couldn't endure it anymore. Until she took his ebony head and pressed hard on her sex one last time before making him abruptly move away.

Catching her breath, she released a last shuddering sigh, after opening her eyes and finding him watching her with feral eyes. He helplessly leaned his head to her inner thigh, kissing the skin there and hugging the firm muscle with his arm. Soothing rubs with his left thumb on her hip. His breath fanning her core, still too sensitive and exposed to him. But she stayed like that, enjoying his warm breath eliciting butterflies on her stomach. 

And when the gentle pressure of his fingers skimmed upwards again, and his forearms went to stroke her sides, when his eyes went to meet hers and she drowned in that universe of emotions laid in front of her...when she felt his body trembling with restrained emotion, when she knew in her heart that he could love her like no other, she just smiled the brightest of smiles then. One of those that changes in so many fickle meanings.  
Like now that she transforms it in a wicked one, and she uses her hips to reverse their positions, finding herself on top of him, straddling his hips and his engorged shaft with her strong thighs. 

And while her King starts to lose control over his snapping pumps to sink better in her greedy cunt, she lowers herself to him, braces herself on his shoulders and bite his lobe.  
A shaky groan is his answer, and so she breathes between broken puffs of air "This is what you get for trapping a dragon".

**Author's Note:**

> From a drabble challenge on Tumblr  
> Required from a kind anon that waited too much for this. (Sorry for the wait, you know who you are anon)
> 
> Life has been shite and this might be one of my ways to escape.
> 
> So thanks Jonerys and thanks Jonerys fandom :)


End file.
